Ace's Christmas Special
by AceBlast75
Summary: It's Christmas! And some characters from Pokemon, Fairy Tail and Soul Eater are having a party! But what happens when Blue spikes their drinks and they're trapped in the Pokemon universe? Merry Christmas!


Ace's Christmas Special

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains swearing. Reader discretion advised.

**A/N: Hey guys I decided to write this story for Christmas! This will include characters from Pokemon, Fairy Tail, and Soul Eater! These are my favorite fandoms. Now on to the story!**

**3rd Person P.O.V (Point of View)**

"And… Done!" Blue exclaimed happily. She had just finished setting up all the mistletoe. Today was Christmas and it was time for her annual Christmas party. Blue's party was very special because it was the one time they would see their _**Other**_ friends. There are many alternate universes, and due to some accident portals being made... (*COUGH* Blue *COUGH*) Some links were made between the Pokemon universe and two others. The first one is the Fairy Tail universe. It holds the magical land of Fiore. A place where everyone uses magic, but there are some use their magic as an art. These users are known as Wizards, and they have a wide array of magical guilds to join. And in a certain town there is a certain guild whose Wizards rise above the rest. This guild is called _**Fairy Tail**_. Now let's see what's happening in this magical place...

A young girl with golden blonde hair walked into her house, a boy with pink hair trailing her.

"Lucy! We don't have time for this! We have to head to Blue's Christmas party soon!"

"We'll make it Natsu! I just forgot my Santa hat! Besides Erza, Jellal, Juvia, and Gray said they'd wait for us,"

These two are Lucy Heartfilia, and Natsu Dragneel. They are Wizards at Fairy Tail. Lucy grabbed her hat and ran to the guild with Natsu, where the others were waiting for them. These Wizards are Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet, and Jellal Fernandes.

"See I told you it wouldn't take that long!" Lucy grinned.

"Whatever… Let's get going already!" Gray said walking out of the guild.

"Wait! Shouldn't we tell Master where we're going?" Erza asked.

"I'm not sure should we?" Juvia questioned looking up at Gray.

"It'll be fine," Jellal smiled

They walked into a cave in a nearby forest. A portal was at the end. They walked into the portal. Now on to the second universe. This one is a bit different. It is known as the Soul Eater universe. This is a universe where in Death City, a school known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA) resides. In this school Meisters and their Weapons are learning, training, and on top of it all keeping the peace. Each Meister and their Weapon will have to collect ninetynine evil human souls and one witch soul. In the city, a girl with dirty blonde hair is frantically getting ready for a party. A boy with white hair watches her and smirks.

"Calm down Maka, we'll be on time…"

"Be quiet Soul!"

This is Maka Albarn. She is a two-star Meister who goes to the DWMA. Next to her is Soul Eater Evans, her partner. There is a loud banging at the door.

"That must be them…" Maka sighed, "Could you get the door Soul?"

Soul opened the door to reveal a boy with blue hair, and a girl with long black hair. Behind them was another pair. A girl with dark blonde hair, and a boy with black hair on one side of his face, and white stripes on the other.

"HEY! ARE WE READY TO PARTY! AM I RIGHT TSUBAKI?" The blue haired boy yelled.

"Black Star! Please quiet down…" The black haired girl pleaded.

"It's seven… SEVEN IS NOT A SYMMETRICAL NUMBER! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO LIZ?!" The boy with stripes on one side of his hair panicked.

"Get over it Kid…" The dark blonde said dryly.

These are some other students of the DWMA. The blue haired boy is named Black Star, and the black haired girl is Tsubaki, his weapon. The boy freaking out about symmetry is Death the Kid, who just goes by Kid. The unamused dark blonde girl is Elizabeth Thompson, who goes by Liz. She is one of Kid's weapons.

"Where's Patti?" Maka asked.

"Oh she's with Lord Death on some sort of secret mission or something…" Liz explained.

"Oh, well we should get to the portal!" Soul exclaimed.

"We can't go yet! It's seven! IT HAS TO BE EIGHT! EIGHT IS A PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL NUMBER!" Kid shouted.

"Who cares about symmetry..." Black Star muttered.

"Kid… Calm down… We have to make it to Blue's party!" Liz glared at Kid.

"Will it be eight when we get there?" He questioned.

"Yes now come on!" Tsubaki finished.

They walked to a meadow, a portal was right in the middle. They walked through. Back at Blue's house, the Dexholders were all there, waiting to greet their friends from the other universes.

"I'm so excited to see them!" Yellow squeed.

"I know! Christmas is the one day besides Halloween where we can all see each other!" Crystal said excitedly.

-DING DONG-

"They're here!" Lyra exclaimed.

They opened the door to find…

"LUCY!" Yellow tackled hugged her.

"YELLOW! It's been so long!" Lucy smiled.

"Erza! What's up my friend!" Blue exclaimed giving her a high five.

"Gray… What's with the cold look?" Green smirked.

"You did NOT just make that joke…" Gray said dryly.

"Hey! We're here!" Maka said walking in.

"Maka!" Lucy and Yellow said in unison.

"Liz! Come over here!" Blue said giving Liz a hug.

"It's so symmetrical…" Kid admired.

"Hey Kid!" Ruby a wave.

"Wait! Hold on… I need everyone to do something real quick…" Blue started, hiding a smirk, "Natsu and Lucy stand over there…"

After she paired them all together she took her position with Green.

"Alright everyone look up!" She winked.

Everyone looked up and found themselves under the mistletoe. They blushed furiously before glaring at Blue.

"BLUE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"It's my Christmas present! Enjoy!" She smiled.

The pairs shared their kiss, and blushed.

"Time for punch!" Blue exclaimed hiding a smirk.

Everyone took the punch and tried to forget the awkward situation. As soon as they drank the punch, they became dizzy. Green smirked as he knew what Blue did to the punch, and he didn't drink any. The rest of the night was full of punch and chips.

"Ugh… My head…" Lucy got up.

"Argh… What happened?" Natsu up of the floor.

"I think the punch got spiked…" Red sighed.

"GOSH DANG IT BLUE!" Gold said furiously.

"Oh wait… The portal closed now didn't it?!" Maka said frantically.

"We're stuck here for an entire year?!" Erza said in disbelief.

"It was so worth it…" Blue giggled holding a camera with enough blackmail to make them their slaves for the rest of their lives. "Let's see… Ah we have a picture of Lucy and Natsu making out, Erza and Jellal dancing, Juvia and Gary holding hands… Oh! Soul and Maka snuggling, Black Star and Tsubaki kissing, and Kid and Liz hugging ain't that great…" Blue smirked.

"Ha! You're not the only one who has blackmail!" Green had a camera with Blue's most embarrassing moments.

"You wouldn't dare…" She glared.

"I dare…" He smiled evilly.

"Well considering the circumstances we should find places to stay…" Jellal sighed.

"Maka and Lucy! You can stay at my house!" Yellow said happily.

"Erza and Liz! You may stay at my house!" Blue grinned.

"Tsubaki and Juvia! You're staying with me at my house!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Kid! You're bunking with me!" Ruby said.

They decided who was bunking with who. Oh boy… The year is going to be disastrous.

**A/N: This is going to be a hint at a new fanfiction I will be writing! Hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
